


Room for One More

by stringsoffatefics



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, ichirukiwinterfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsoffatefics/pseuds/stringsoffatefics
Summary: A quick one-shot for the Ichiruki Winter Fluff event!Some good ol' Rukia and Ichigo getting cosy in December as expecting parents.“Is there room for one more?”“Hmm, I can’t be sure, this is a two-person bed and we’ve made up that quota.”“I’m sure we’ll manage.”





	Room for One More

There had once been a time where Rukia would never be home before Ichigo, when he’d have a decent amount of time to spend by himself at home while she continued with paperwork, most of the time she’d practically forced him out of the office- something about him being a distraction, or maybe an irritation, one of the two- but that had always been alright. He’d benefitted a lot from it, he didn’t like to toot his own horn- despite what Rukia might say- but he’d become a decent cook over the last few years of them living together, there had always been something nice about Rukia dragging her feet as she came home, stomach rumbling, and her face lighting up when he was just about plating up dinner for the two of them. She was always in a much better mood when her work was done and stomach was full, she’d slide into his lap and rest back against his chest with a satisfied sigh, dozing off and merely scoffing when he’d tease and point out she should rightfully do the washing up.

But as of late he’d been getting home later than Rukia, and rightfully so, he’d literally had to carry her from the office once or twice over the past few weeks because he’d caught her starting to drift off at her desk. She was tired but that was to be expected and, though she hated to be told it, she could take it easy when she was caring for two.

Ichigo stretched his arms above his head, letting out a yawn as he finally arrived home, all was quiet except faint music from the bedroom down the hall. He knew better than to loudly announce his arrival when he got back, they were trying to maintain a calm energy or something like that in their home, he wasn’t sure how much he bought into all this stuff but if it wasn’t enough that the Shinigami Women's Association unloaded it onto him then Byakuya’s not-so-subtle insistence that he read a dozen books on the matter had certainly made Ichigo think an awful lot about the energy he gave off and whether he could do a better job of making it positive. Which was hardly a difficult task, he only had to look over at the plate of badly shaped rabbit rice balls left on the side for him to be filled with a familiar warmth, a soft laugh leaving him as he continued down the hall and left them for later.

“I’m home,” He announced softly as he pushed the door open.

It was carols she was playing, he noticed now the door was open, they’d been bought several CDs over the past few months and of them all Rukia had seemed most excited by the Christmas mix his sisters had brought with them when they visited- she’d also sulked for a good half a day when he’d insisted they couldn’t play the songs until later in the year. Now she seemed to be taking full advantage of the late December chill, and his absence, by letting the music run while lounging about upon their bed… if it could be called that. It was now more of a nest, pillows of various shapes and sizes- gifts either exchanged between them or given from other people- were piled upon the sheets forming a plush barrier all around her. Spare blankets from the cupboard had been dragged into the centre and there she was, wrapped up among them, lying back in her pillow nest with her eyes closed, a mug of lightly steaming liquid balanced carefully upon her rounding tummy. At his announcement she peeked an eye open and a smile pulled at both corners of her mouth, she made no attempt to move and he was glad of it, instead he slid the door shut behind him and crossed the space between them to stand at the edge of the bed… or nest.

“I’m pretty sure the bed wasn’t like this this morning.”

“I couldn’t get comfy,” Rukia huffed.

“You look comfy now.”

“I am,” She assured, closing both eyes again with a satisfied hum.

“I could’ve made this up for you, had I known.”

“If you want something done right you’ve got to do it yourself.”

“That so?”

“Absolutely.”

He could see her holding back a smirk and laughed as he shook his head, never failing to be amazed by the confidence she projected, she had more than enough for them both, which was half the reason he fell in love with her in the first place. She’d always made up for what he lacked, supported him whenever he needed it, but for the next few months he was determined to make sure he was able to support the both of them- three of them, technically- and then some.

“Is there room for one more?”

“Hmm, I can’t be sure, this is a two-person bed and we’ve made up that quota.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.”

He wouldn’t make a dig at her height, not right now at least, he had half a dozen ideas of what he could’ve said and would take a mental note for later but for now he tossed them aside and instead moved to kneel at the edge of her pillow barrier. He was careful as he leaned over her frame, a hand either side of her to keep his weight up, positioning himself strategically first before he settled down between her legs, only high enough up her body so his arms rested over her hips and he could prop his face up above her belly. Even under the blankets he could see the shape of her, her bump had been small for some time and honestly, it had made him nervous, in those early months it had seemed too good to be true but when her bump began to show everything had settled, everything started to feel real. Very gently, Ichigo brushed his nose against her tummy, nuzzling against the blanket that covered her before pressing a kiss in the same spot.

“I’m home, baby. I hope mummy ate well when she got home, you’ll have to thank her for the meal at some point.” Rukia laughed out of his line of sight and Ichigo rolled his eyes, voice soft when he asked, “Did you miss me?”

“We both did,” She’d lifted her mug up carefully so she could look down at him, an adoring smile on her face as he pressed a few more kisses to her tummy, adding after a moment, “It’s warmer when you’re here.”

“I was about to ask if you’ve been keeping warm, what’re you drinking?”

“Milk and honey.”

“Ah,” Turning his attention to her bump again, Ichigo grinned. “Mummy likes milk, I guess you’ll be taking after her a lot when you get here.”

“You like milk too!”

“True…” His voice trailed off as he shifted his weight back onto his knees and with a mischievous grin, swipes the mug from her hand and takes a sip. The liquid is warm and sweet, too sweet for him but undoubtedly to Rukia’s taste, and when she purses her lips he only laughs and leans away briefly so he can set the mug safely out of reach. “I’ll make you more later but if you want me to keep you warm you’ll have to make room.”

“Maybe we should ask the baby?”

“I think the baby would definitely let me join in.”

Before she can tease him further he’s already scooped her up, stilled wrapped warm in her blankets, against his chest. She doesn’t even bother to cling onto him, trusting him completely and instead placing a protective hand on her tummy as Ichigo puts his training to good use and manoeuvres carefully to sit where Rukia was lounging just seconds before. He couldn’t argue that it is incredibly cosy in the nest she created, especially when he settles Rukia onto his lap and she rearranges the blankets to cover them both, before finally relaxing properly against his chest. All of this is familiar to him now; the weight of Rukia in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, a content hum leaving her as she completely melts against him; and for a long time Ichigo hasn’t been able to imagine his life any other way. That’s what Rukia did, even at the beginning, she came into his life and made him forget what it was like to have a life without her. She was his life, his future, his whole world.

Though soon enough she’d have to share that spot in his life, and he in hers.

“I bet we’ll get all baby things for Christmas,” He points out after a moment.

“You think so? I hope not, Rangiku’s been suggesting a baby shower in a month or so, if we get all our baby things at Christmas it’ll ruin the whole present exchange of the shower,” Rukia pauses when Ichigo laughs, smiling herself before adding, “I love that everyone’s excited but there are only so many baby books in the world.”

“I agree with you but at least you’re not being quizzed on them, Byakuya has asked me a question about almost every chapter in every book he’s given us.”

“At least he’s gotten over the idea of us having a child, I did think I’d have to raise this little one by myself for a moment there, he actually looked more surprised than when we got engaged.”

“You weren’t there when I asked permission, I asked Renji to hang about just in cases he decided to kill me.”

“At least we’ve got a lot of eager babysitters.” Rukia laughed at the mere thought and when she did she grabbed his hand, her laughter quietening quickly and instead a happy hum leaving her, both their hands splayed out against her tummy to feel the thud of a kick. “I don’t think they mind the idea of getting so much attention.”

It was fair to say that news of their growing family hadn’t taken long to spread and everyone was very excited about it, more than either of them had expected, and while it was incredible the amount of support- and irritating the amount of advice- everyone offered, it was these moments he enjoyed the most. Just the two of them… three of them. When they were like this nothing else mattered, he knew that even without all the advice and books the two of them would be fine, they had each other and that’s all they’d ever needed to overcome any obstacle.

Unable to help himself, with a teasing grin, Ichigo added, “Likes the attention, huh? If that’s the case they definitely take after you.”

Rukia wasn’t quite so amused when the baby seemed to enjoy that comment too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy New Year!
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything but I couldn't resist for IchiRukiWinterFluff!
> 
> If you're curious, this one-shot does fit the canon time line of my main IchiRuki fic (These Bonds Never Break) and is a little glimpse into the future of what life will look like for Ichigo and Rukia as the grow together and start a family! I do have names in mind for their future children but for now I'll be keeping them a secret, I hope you still enjoy this quick fic and if anyone is following my other story, thank you for always being so patient with me!


End file.
